


Isis the Golden Rose

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Series: Isis: The Calm Before The Storm [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens during Thor The Dark World. Isis goes to visit Loki in the dungeons, but after she leaves things in Asgard go south quickly. Follows canon of The Dark World but Isis instead of Frigga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isis the Golden Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hay!! As promised, this is the second part. This is what I thought Isis would do if put in the The Dark World canon. Hope you enjoy it, there is no other parts to follow this btw. :)

The palace dungeons were a dark place, a place not frequently visited by anyone. The presence of the princess; even with her blue dress, a wreath of gilded roses set in her hair wasn't an exception.

She walked quickly, down the steps and into the long low hallway. The first cell on the left was the one she wished to visit. She stood, not speaking, just looking.

His cell was decked out with most of the furniture from his bedroom. It was more like a makeshift living space rather than a cell for a criminal. Chairs and table, cot and bookcase.

"Loki?" Isis said. Loki himself was laid out on the cot in the far corner of the room - which was no less than three square meters big.

"What business of yours has brought you here?" He said in a flat tone.

"I have come to see you, Loki." Isis replied ignoring her brothers tone.

"Where you bribed? Humm?" He sat up and chuckled.

"No, I come of my own free will." She smiled and moved closer to the window that encased him in the room. Loki walked over to her; his hair had grown out quite a bit since she had last seen him over a year ago.

Isis placed a hand on the window, and then slowly passed through it. She was now inside Loki's cell. He seemed a little dumbfounded at the spectial that had just beheld him; that she had passed, with ease, through an interpenetrate-able wall that he desperately wished to find a chink in.

"How did you do that?" He asked with knitted brow.

"That is for me to know...And you to find out." She replied softly in good humor. After a few moments of Loki staring quizzically at her, he ignored her reply and spoke.

"What news is there then?" He sat on the edge of the cot and Isis took one of the chairs.

"Thor has brought the mortal into Asgard; Jane I think she is called." Isis got caught in the thought of the Midgardian.

"Why? So they can marry?" He said in a mocking tone. "He does know that she can't stay here. Marry him; she is of Midgard...Not Asgard." Loki was agitated, thinking the All Father would allow a mortal to stay in Asgard."

"Oh, no no no. You have it all wrong. Thor didn't bring her here for that." Her voice then grew quiet. "He brought her here because..." she looked behind to see who might be listening. " Because she found the Aether." Isis sat quiet and allowed Loki to mull over the news. He thought long.

"Remember the stories mother used to tell us." Isis continued, Loki nodded his head as he remembered as well as her. Back then they were simply words on paper.

"There has been no word from our fath-"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki screamed and nothing but science followed in its wake.

Isis remembered quite vividly the day Loki learned of his real parentage. She watched the whole ordeal from behind one of the support columns of the Weapons Vault. His eyes resembled that of a lost little boy who was desperate to understand 'why?'. She never forgot that scene. She never forgot those eyes. She knelt down in front of him; he had lowered his gaze to his open palms that rested on his lap. She took his hands in hers; she felt the slight chill of his skin.

"Loki...You have had more than your share of pain and you have taken revenge at every opportunity. You have done bad things...But I don't think you are the monster from the story books." Loki didn't move. He was shocked by his sister’s words.

Isis embraced him, and Loki returned the favour. Holding his sister close brought him a feeling he had long since forgotten, comfort.

When they let go of each other; without words or handshakes or smiles Isis left the cell swiftly and walked back up the dungeon steps.

Loki sat, then clapped eyes on one of the gilded rose heads from Isis' head piece. It lay on the chair. He grabbed it and as he lay back on the cot, he gently clasped it to his chest and closed his eyes.

**********

Thor stood with Jane at a balcony overlooking one of the aqueducts by the palace. Jane was looking about in awe; Asgard was like nothing she had ever seen. In fact she wasn't even sure that such a place could exist outside of earth. She was more used to her lab back on Earth.

"Thor!" Isis rushed towards him. Jane and Thor moved apart and Jane's movements became jittery. Smoothing her dress then tucking her hair behind her ear. Every face here was new to her.

Isis and Thor embraced. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner but I got caught up in-" Isis started.

"Do not worry sister." Thor said as he smiled at her. Isis then turned to face Jane. "Isis this is Jane Foster; Jane this is Princess Isis of Asgard, my sister." Thor continued.

"Hi." Jane said meekly. Thor placed a protective arm around Jane's shoulders; Jane knew that she had stood up against S.H.I.E.L.D when then came and appropriated all her equipment and gear. Along with Darcy's IPod. But she was now in Asgard, a place that she had only known to be a mere myth. A legend she was familiar with given the topic of her research but one she never truly believed. She was still half expecting to wake up and for it all to be a dream. She was a mortal among gods here, after all.

"Thor, you were right. She is very beautiful." Isis said and this made Jane blush. "Oh Jane, he talks about you all the time. How pretty you are and how smart you are. Do you like it here in Asgard?"

Thor had not been the only one to tell of Jane. Volstagg and Fandral, after returning back from Midguard with Thor after his banishment, they to spoke of a very beautiful woman and here she was. Jane Foster.

"Umm. Yeah." Jane stuttered. "It's a lot different than where I'm from." Thor gave a small laugh as did Jane.

 

"I see my brother has successfully pillaged my wardrobe." Isis said in a slightly more serious tone as she eyed the dress Jane was currently wearing and identified it as one of her own. She then eyed Thor and raised an eyebrow. Jane looked bewildered.

"You haven't worn that dress in months." Thor replied. The last time Isis had worn the garment was for Thor's coronation. She saw it as an unfriendly reminder of what happened to her brothers and herself that day.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jane apologized." I was just given it."

"Oh no Jane, do not worry. The dress becomes you more than it does me." Isis smiled.

The dress wrapped around Jane's torso and draped elegantly from her hips, the fabric came up to from a strap over her right shoulder leaving her left shoulder and collarbone exposed as well as her arms. The iridescent gold fabric suited her skin tone well.

“Thanks.” Jane said blushing once again. But before anyone could continue the conversation a loud alarm sounded in the distance.

“The dungeons.” Isis breathed. “Go, I’ll look after her.” Thor kissed Jane’s forehead and ran off in the direction of the dungeons.

***********

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Kursed had rampaged, breaking the prisoners free of their cells. He slowed as he neared Loki’s cell, he eyed the young prince who stood close to his cell window. Loki eyed him back and a smile played on his lips.

In fact Kursed wasn’t eyeing Loki, but rather the illusion he had set up. To Kursed, Loki seemed like another convict waiting to be sprung free from his cell ready to fight. So Kursed raised a fist and struck it down on the glassy surface. The window evaporated and Kursed moved on, then Loki called after him.

“Try the stairs to the left.” Then he ran off down the hall away from the entrance where a large fight had broken out. Loki knew a secret pass way that lead to the weapons vault in the basement of the palace. He quickly and swiftly slipped through hole in the wall, and pressed it shut once inside. Now making the wall look like it once was.

*********

Isis, in her attempts to keep Jane safe, had taken her to her room. The chamber was open and led out onto an equally open balcony. She bolted the door.

They had been walking through the halls when the ship sent a rumble through the palace as it smashed through the columns. This had then caused them to run the rest of the way there; with dust falling from the ceiling like snow.

“Calm down Jane. You’ll be safe.” Isis tried to reassure her. “Trust me.” Her voice was clam but, like Jane, she was terrified of what may happen.

The girls fell silent and the sound of approaching footsteps grew loud and heavy. Then the doors bust open; the bolt proving useless against the force of the intruder.

Malekith came striding in, his black clothing contrasting heavily against his white skin and hair. Followed by Kursed who had broken the door down.

 

“Who are you?” Isis demanded. Jane cowered behind her, knowing exactly who he was –and that he was here for her.

“I am Malekith, and you have taken something of mine.” He stopped a few meters in front of Isis and stared at her.

“I have taken nothing of yours, creature.” Isis threw back; confidence grew within her. She had neither Thor nor Loki to take care of this for her; she had to make them proud.

 

“Not you, but her.” He pointed towards Jane who had cowered back from the princesses side to the side of a pillar.

Isis’ eyes caught sight of a sword that had been concealed under the table in the center of the room, and before anyone moved she grabbed it and swung it at Malekith. She wasn't the best fighter but she was going to try, for Jane, for Thor, for herself.

**********

Loki moved swiftly and without detection through the halls and passage ways of the palace. He didn’t know exactly where he needed to go but his feet seemed to be taking him towards the direction of the chambers.

*********

The more Isis tried to hit Malekith with her sword, the less and less successful she was becoming. He either dodged or ducked out of the way of the blade.

They both stopped their actions and Isis finally had the upper hand. She had the blade tip just inches from his throat. She was just about o make her move when Loki, unexpectedly, came bolting through the door.

"Loki?" Isis looked at his in confusion.

 

Then it happened. Thor's hammer came flying through, knocking both Kursed and Malekith from the balcony. Thor came rushing in and looked over the balcony but unfortunately saw that the pair had already made their escape.

"But at least they are leaving." He thought to himself.

He turned to face the room. A distraught Jane rushed to his side.

 

"Are you both okay?" He asked, Jane nodded but Isis stood bolted to the spot. Her sword clattered to the floor and slowly she looked down at her torso.

A gush of crimson had stained the fabric there black. Her hand reached to touch it and came away glossy red.

Then she fell to the floor in a heap.

 

Loki, who until now had been frozen to the spot, rushed to his sisters side. Her features had grown cold and pale, her limbs limp and her eyes dull.

In no less than a few seconds he had lost her, he held her as best her could. Ignoring the blood that now stained his garbs. He buried his face into her neck, trying desperately to bring her back. Inhaling deeply the lavender smell of her skin, wildly hoping that her arms would embrace him like they had done back in the dungeon.

But they stayed limp and lifeless at her sides.

He kissed her forehead and slowly rested her down on the floor knowing nothing could be done now. He still knelt by her, reaching into his pocket he retrieved the rose head she had left behind earlier.

"Loki..." Thor's voice was scratchy and tears ran from his eyes but he didn't wipe them away. He only held Jane, who had hid her face away from view in his cloak.

"Yes." Loki said slowly so that not to give away that he was near tears himself.

"She's...Gone..." Thor said looking off into the middle distance, not wanting to look down at her.

"No." Loki stood, he looked down at the flower in his hand. "She's sleeping." He closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face.

Now she was only a memory, and so was the comfort in his life. All to be replaced with pain and sorrow...And vengence.


End file.
